


There's a Rumor in Paris

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Post Reveal, marinette and adrien are amused, naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien only want some peace and possibly to nap a little at school after they lost sleep because of a fight with an Akuma. Instead, they got people telling them Marinette is cheating on Adrien with Chat Noir. My, what a clawkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first MLB fic, so don't be too harsh on me guys. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes.

Marinette was content. Or as content as you could be while working on four hours of sleep at most. 

“Why can’t Hawkmoth take a vacation? I mean seriously it is the third Akuma in one week of school.” Adrien complained while finishing the coffee Marinette brought him when they met that morning.

“At least it’s Thursday, the weekend is coming. What are the chances we stay awake through Ms. Mendeleiev’s class?” Marinette yawned.

“Buginette, a better plan would be for you to draw on our eyelids to seem we are awake.” Adrien suggested.

Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep that started messing up with her brain, but Marinette actually told him it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Well, what can I say, I always come with purrfect ideas.” he answered with a sly grin.

Marinette groaned. It was too fucking early in the morning for this.

“No puns allowed till lunch.” she declared.

“Aw, come on princess, that’s not clawsome at all.” he complained.

Marinette groaned and bumped her shoulder into his playfully. Adrien took her hand in his and gave her a quick kiss. 

They entered the classroom still hand in hand and smiling at each other. Their smiles died when they entered the class and everybody was staring at them in silence. Adrien and Marinette exchanged a look.

“Why are they staring?” Adrien whispered subtly.”I mean I know we are the most purrfect couple in Paris, but…”

Marinette elbowed him in the ribs. Right, not the moment for puns.

“Um...hi guys?” Marinette waved at her classmates who still stared at them with a mix of surprise, doubt and curiosity.

They didn’t act like that when Adrien and Marinette first came as a couple to class. Then there were screams, money from the bets exchanged and Chloe ready to have an aneurysm. Now they just stared and Marinette was worried for a second they may have discovered something. A chill run down her spine , but Adrien squeezed her hand . 

Alya looked ready to say something when a voice boomed through the silent class.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the cheater right here.” 

Chloe. Of course, what else should they expect?

“What do you even mean by that?” Marinette questioned, narrowing her eyes at Chloe half because tiredness, half because of suspicion.

“I mean this!” the blonde said triumphantly while shoving her phone in their faces.

Both took a look at the picture. Oh shit. Somebody managed to snap a picture of Chat Noir talking with Marinette on her balcony last night. Adrien almost slapped himself, he knew he should have been more careful, but he didn’t actually expect someone to spy on them. It never happened before, Mari’s balcony seemed sometimes the best place for a rendezvous.

“I’m so sorry for you Adrikins, I can’t believe she can cheat on you like that. Come here I can make you feel better.”Chloe whined and basically jumped in his direction.

He stepped aside, making her stumble a little, but she regained her posture fastly.

“Well, what do you have to say about that, you cheater?”Chloe asked Marinette, probably to distract herself from her failed attempt to hug Adrien.”Of course, only a lame idiot like you would pick that second rate superhero. You do deserve each other you are both lame, stupid and useless.” Chloe laughed.

Adrien clenched his jaw. He wanted to tell Chloe to bugger off, but Marinette had other plans.

“Don’t you dare!” she threatened in a voice that would make any sane person crawl in fear.”Don’t you dare say that about Chat! He is as much of a hero as Ladybug, they are partners. He is loyal and brave and kind and you have no right to speak like that about him!” 

Marinette squizzed Adrien’s hand while she said that. Adrien smiled at her. Then he turned to Chloe. Time to get this over with.

“She isn’t cheating on me with Chat. I was there too.” he declared making everyone in the class look at him curiously.”We were on a date when the Akuma attacked, I got hit and I was about to lose my conscience when Marinette asked Chat Noir to help her carry me. Her home was closer.”

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. 

“I was out there thanking Chat for, you know, doing his job.” she said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Chloe unimpressed.

“I don’t even know why you bother Chloe.”Alya added making everyone turn their attention to her”Everybody with half a neuron knows Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating.”

The blonde grunted and went to her seat while the rest of the class went back to normal chatter. Marinette and Adrien went to their table and sat down. They exchanged a look and burst out into a fit of giggles while leaning into each other. 

Alya and Nino exchanged a look. What got into them?

\---------------

The people were screaming and cheering, the camera’s flashes and the reporters were screaming questions as Ladybug and Chat Noir were waving happily to the public. 

“Do you think it is the best time for our little plan, Buginette?” Chat whispered in her ear while continuing to wave.

“Oh, I couldn't think of a better occasion Chaton.”

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, do you have anything to tell your fans?” Marinette smiled when she noticed Alya between the reporters, phone in hand, most likely live streaming for the Ladyblog.

“In fact, we do.”Chat said.” It is official, we are...mhp.”

Marinette didn’t let him finish. She dip kissed him making the whole crowd gasp and cheer. Adrien was sure the scene will make the cover of all the newspapers in the morning. He smirked at the thought. Let’s see who will talk about cheating anymore.


	2. What comes after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to continue this, so here we are, it isn't very long, but I hope I did it justice. Also oh my god guys, 200 kudos?????? I almost head a heart attack when I saw. Thank you very much <3

Marinette dragged herself to class. Finally Friday, she couldn’t wait to go home and sleep the rest of the day off. But firstly, she had to go through the classes. The joy. The only redeeming quality of that morning was the fact that, for once, she didn’t arrive late. Though she was surprised when she entered the class only to see everybody with their nose in some magazine or newspaper. Except Alya. Alya had her nose stuck in her phone with a maniac grin on her face. That wasn’t a good thing, cause Marinette knew that grin and that grin only meant trouble. Speaking of grins…

Adrien was sitting in his chair, resting against the table behind them with the biggest shit-eating grins in the world. When he saw her, he winked. Now Marinette was convinced something was up. While Adrien lets more of Chat to slip through after their reveal, he still dosed it. 

Now? He wasn’t dosing it at all, he was in full Chat mood and Marinette knew something happened and it must be either the best thing in the world or the worst. At least in her terms worst. She hasn’t seen him grin like that since she kissed him for the first time.

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked slipping next to Adrien in the bank.

It has been Alya’s idea. ‘No, no, you move with him I insist, I’ll just take Nino with me, all for you newlyweds’. But Marinette wasn’t about to complain, it could be fun sometimes.

“Haven’t you read Le Figaro?” he questioned grin still in place.

Marinette shook her head.

“Le Monde? Le Parisien?” 

She rose an eyebrow. Why in the world was he asking that?

“You know I don’t read newspapers, what’s all this about?” 

Adrien took out an exemplary of Le Monde and pushed it towards her. Marinette took the newspapers off the table and her jaw hit the floor. On the front page was a picture of that kiss Ladybug and Chat Noir shared the day before. 

“It’s all over the news. Every newspaper, magazine, internet page has it.” Adrien informed. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear ”We put quite a show on, didn’t we purrincess?”

By now, Marinette started grinning too. Seems like their plan worked on just fine, no one will accuse no one of cheating after this.

“We certainly did. I wouldn’t call it a show though, it was just a kiss.” Marinette rolled her eyes while leaning against Adrien’s shoulder looking very satisfied at the newspaper.

“Just a kiss.”Adrien snorted.”It looks like something out of an old movie.”

“We look good though, don’t we?”

“Mm, yes, they got my good side, don’t you agree?” 

“I’d say so, yeah, though I prefer you from behind.” she winked at him and she couldn’t help the satisfaction she felt when she saw Adrien blush a little.

“Wel,l the lunch break offers enough time for us to go on a walk and enjoy the pawnorama.”

Marinette smirked. They'll do more than just walk.


End file.
